Hogwarts: A New Beginning?
by Melonoleum
Summary: You can read about Harry Potter and his adventures in the wonderful books written by J. K. Rowling. Here you will read about daily life in Hogwarts, especially how it affects one despised and very talented potions master. Sit back and re-enter Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the beginning of another school year. However this was not your average school, this was Hogwarts, the renowned school for wizards and witches. If you were a Muggle, you wouldn't have heard of the place, but if you were a Wizard or a Witch, then an invitation to attend this prestigious school would be better than a visit from Merlin himself. After all you would be going to the school the Mighty Harry Potter went to.

The Great Hall was abuzz with gossip and stories of summer adventures, and anticipation of who would be sorted to join the close knit fellowship of house members. Most new students wanted to be sorted into Harry Potter's house of Gryffindor, the house of the Brave and Noble. The Lion as its mascot, most members of that house exhibited lion-esque characteristics. The scholars were most often than not sorted into Ravenclaw, whose members excelled in academics, Hufflepuff members were a friendly lot who worked hard and were loyal almost to a fault. Those houses were all favoured over Slytherin. The members of Slytherin house were cunning and ambitious just like their Housemaster, most of the parents of the children sorted into Slytherin were followers of the Dark Lord, and had contacts with the dark forces of the Wizarding world. No, this was not the friendliest house to be in my no stretch of the imagination.

As the returning students took their places at their house's tables the teachers also took theirs at the high table. The middle seat was reserved for the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore a tall thin and very old man, with silvery hair and beard down to his knees. His tenure at Hogwarts went back well over fifty years. The seats on either side of him were reserved for the best teachers of the Magical Ways that England had to offer. Including Professor's Sprout, Snape and McGonagall, all of whom have been teaching at Hogwarts for over 40 years combined. There was one seat that it was joked, was a revolving door. That was the only seat that hadn't had the same person in it for more than one school year. That seat reserved for the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. It seemed the chair was doomed never to have a permanent owner. There was one man who hungered for that chair but for reasons unknown to him and the students, and only known to the Headmaster himself, he never got the position even though he was more than qualified to do the job. That man was Professor Severus Snape; Potions Master, Head of Slytherin house and, former Hogwarts honour graduate, and former Deatheater, but that's a minor technicality, isn't it?

Anyway, the excited buzz died down almost instantaneously to a whispered murmur, as a woman of thirtysomething dressed in a bright ensemble, ascended the stairs to the High Table. She made her way to the Headmaster who smiled warmly at her and motioned to the vacant 'revolving door'. She nodded thankfully to Professor Dumbledore and walked over to her place. She was a pretty woman, tall 5' 8", long wavy light brown hair and perfect facial features. She smiled warmly as she passed Professor Sprout revealing some laugh lines around her dark brown eyes. As she found her seat next to Professor Snape, who rose reluctantly to greet her, she looked and studied him. He was her opposite, dressed all in black, unkempt hair, hooked nose, cold black eyes and sallow skin. She smiled warmly and greeted him by name "Hello Severus, feels like old times doesn't it?" she said and took a deep breath and smiled as she moved her gaze from the Potions Master, who did not reply, to the students in the hall in front of her.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked to the double doors at the end of the Hall which swung open magically, he smiled and leaned back on his chair, this was his favourite part of the first day of school, the Sorting Ceremony. Professor McGonagall entered first through the doors followed by forty or so nervous and amazed first years, they were going to find out which house they would be a part of for their stay at Hogwarts. They group gathered in front of the High table and watched and listened in awe as a beat up hat sang a song explaining the virtues of the four different houses. I was now time to be sorted; one by one they sat on the stool and let Professor McGonagall place the hat on their heads. The hat shouted out the house name one after the other to each new student, who for the most part seemed happy with the decision and hurried to their new table ready and eager to meet some new friends.

After the ceremony Albus Dumbledore stood up; the room became silent, even the ghosts sat down (on chandeliers of course), everyone wanted to hear what the Headmaster had to say they especially wanted to know who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was. "Hem-Hem" he cleared his throat "As you may or may not know we had to replace your Dark Arts teacher of late due to conflicting schedules, I am however pleased to welcome and introduce to you, a former Hogwarts graduate, who studied teaching at…well let me have her tell you a bit about herself, I give you Professor Jaclyn Paige Garret" he smiled at her and clapped which was copied enthusiastically by all the occupants of the room except for the members of Slytherin house who collectively went through the motions grudgingly because their Head of House Professor Snape was clapping politely and gave a glance that they all interpreted as 'if you don't clap you will all be banned from the dungeons for one month'.

Jaclyn stood up, blushed slightly as the applause began to stop, she did notice that the Slytherin table stopped clapping first, looked at Severus, and shook her head slightly and smiled. Her timid voice quivered as she started to speak to the captivated audience. As she went on she became more and more confident. She spoke of her education, her job as an Auror, how she could use her former job to teach the students some very useful skills. When Professor Garret mentioned she was a former Auror Professor Snape was seen rolling his eyes which caused a few snickers from the Slytherin table, Snape glared at them and they quickly stopped. Jaclyn ended her monologue with "…and in conclusion I believe this year will be an exciting and enjoyable year, and I look forward to teaching each and everyone of you this year." She smiled as the hall erupted with thunderous applause.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands as Ms. Garret sat down. "Now Students, the school elves have worked hard for our feast tonight, I think you will enjoy it. So without further ado, I welcome most of you back to Hogwarts and to the new comers I welcome you to Hogwarts, Lets stops the chit chat and let the Feast begin!" in mere seconds food appeared on the tables magically. Turkeys, roasts, soups, salads, pies, everything you could imagine. The occupants started piling food on their plates and the hall buzzed with conversations about the new teacher and summer vacation stories, and of course lots of compliments on the food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the students got adjusted to their new schedules; and for some, their new surroundings, the teachers got into their teaching routines. The atmosphere in the halls and corridors was electric and lively; except, of course, for the dungeons. As one descended the first step to the bowels of Hogwarts, all sense of gaiety seemed to vanish from ones body, almost as if a Dementor had given its notorious kiss. This was Professor Snape's territory, fondly nicknamed "Snape's Lair" by his house members, the sly and cunning Slytherins. Severus Snape not only taught down there but his office and his chambers were down there as well. He had command of all the tunnels and catacombs beneath the old castle, and anyone who trespassed ran the risk of reprimand with himself personally. His detentions were extremely harsh compared to the other teachers; de-sliming Stinging Snails, cleaning all 18,749 beakers and flasks, dismembering lace wing flies and putting their limbs and parts in their respective containers and so on, all without the use of magic! It was for this reason, and the fact that he was just downright miserable all the time, that he was the most feared and loathed teacher in the school. Except, of course, to his house members, who loved him, possibly because he favoured his house and did everything to make sure his Slytherins came out ahead.

On this particular warm fall evening; while the rest of the school was outside enjoying a rare Indian summer, Professor Snape was in his lab, lost in the progression of his Anti-Melting Potion. His lab was his own and it was attached to his chambers. Rumour was that Snape lived at Hogwarts year round and that he had no other place to go. To further the argument of his permanent residence in the castle: Severus was rarely seen outside of the Hogwarts, the only exception being when his Slytherins were playing Quidditch or if it was absolutely necessary that he himself should go to Hogsmeade to get some ingredients for his potions or classes. When he was seen outside he was so out of place he looked like a bat among butterflies. In his dark, dimly lit, windowless lab; however, he seemed to blend right in, whereas anyone else found themselves on pins and needles. As his potion let off a cloud of smoke, a rap came from the door. Although he heard it, he ignored it, took his potion wand, and started to stir the smoking brew in a figure-eight rotation.

Again the sound came from the door. He sneered toward the offending barrier and took a deep breath and continued stirring the potion. He faintly heard a woman's voice over the boiling potion and across the room. "Severus? Are you in there?" And there was that knock again. He grunted and put a pausing charm on his potion. He hated making potions with the aid of magic, but seeing that the person on the other side of the door had no patience, he had no choice. He wiped his hands on a rag and glided to the door, his robes billowing behind him. Upon reaching the door he opened it with one quick motion.

"Yes?" he seethed as his eyes made contact with the perpetrator of the knocks.

"Now, now, is that anyway to greet a lady Severus?" she said and walked in without being invited, he just glared at her, he was going to say something but she spoke again, '_Typical female always talking,' _he thought to himself and closed the door reluctantly behind her.

"Severus this place is far too cold...turn on the fire, will you? You're liable to catch something..." She started to say but he cut her off.

"Listen, if you were invited you may be allowed to comment, but seeing as you weren't, I would suggest you keep your words to yourself or risk losing the ability to speak." He spoke to her in a menacing tone, accompanied by a look that could freeze. "Now what is it that is that you find so important that you must interrupt my private time by barging into my chambers uninvited and disturbing the ambiance like you so successfully have?"

He folded his arms across his chest and stood between her and his work table. A strand of unwashed hair fell across his left eye, but he didn't blink, instead he stared at her like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "Yes, well...Severus I jus-" she swallowed again. "I just wanted to say hello and um, tell you that, erm, that you're looking good" she stammered and turned a slight shade of pink at her lie.

His eyebrow rose under the strand of hair and as if he was talking to his first years. He said smoothly and almost hypnotically, "Is that so? Well, hello Ms. Garret, your opinions and your greeting have been dually noted, now as you can see I have things to do. I do not have time for idle chit-chat, perhaps if you consider making an appointment I may be able to schedule you in sometime in the future." He uncrossed his arms and gestured to the door with a flourish of his robe and arm, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes sir, erm-Severus, good idea, I will do just that" she turned to the door and quickly let herself out "Good day Sir-erm-Severus" and with that she closed the door behind her.

After she closed the door she stopped in her tracks "Damnit! Damnit all to Hell" she cursed aloud as she walked down the hall, smacking the wall in frustration as she turned the corner. _Jaclyn, why did you let him talk to you like that? Huh?_ _You're his equal not his student, and your not in his classes anymore...you're an adult not a teenager. Things are different now, you should really turn around and march back to him and start again...no! Make an appointment, go back and see when he is free...DO IT NOW Jaclyn, DO IT NOW! _She stopped and hesitated but eventually listened to her inner voice and slowly turned around and went back down the stairs. _Hello Severus, I was wondering when you would be free for a cup of tea...Haa Haa Haa funny Jaclyn! That's it Jackie, Snivellus er- SEVERUS, always loved it when people patronized him...try again. Hi Severus, I am sorry for earlier, when are you available for a visitor? Hmmm, not bad. Just keep it formal._ She walked back very slowly trying to figure out the perfect way to start again, she practiced various introductions in her head over and over.

Severus watched as the door handle clicked shut after her, he waited a few seconds to make sure she wasn't going to come back in. Satisfied that he would be alone he went back to his workstation, en route he began to recall his last day of school.

_Everyone was leaving the Great Hall after the graduation ceremonies, some kids were going home with their families while others were going to post celebration parties elsewhere., Severus was with his parents, proud to have received an Honours Diploma, and it looked like he had finally won his fathers approval. His parents were very strict and tolerated nothing less than the best. Socializing was not in the books, unless the people were prominent members of the Dark Lord's inner circle. As a few fellow Slytherins passed him and his family they exchanged pleasantries and bid him good-bye. Just then, the pack of Gryffindors passed, led by none other than James Potter. Among them were Jaclyn, Michael, and Lisa, two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw, respectively. As they passed, they laughed loudly, and one of them greeted him. "Hello Snivellus, mummy and daddy going to help you take your first bath now and dry you up with your undeserved diploma?" Then the boy leaned over to his father. "He cheated on every test I saw him with my own eyes... but I let it slide, 'cus I figured you wouldn't want to have a failure as a son. You know, bring down the noble Snape family name..." With that, they left, all laughing even louder than before. And there was Jaclyn, laughing along with them. She should have known better, she knew his parents, but yet she was there just going along with the joke, inadvertently validating the falsehood by mere association. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but his father cut him off..._

Severus shook his head and found himself in his lab alone, he paused and a small smile tried to etch onto his face. He looked at a jar on the semi-hidden top shelf across the room under inches of dust, which was his spare pensive; he wondered if he should put that memory in there. But before he could make a decision there was a firm knock on his door, again. He growled and clenched his teeth, and went to the door, he yanked it open "What is it this time Ms. Garret?" he snarled, his free hand twitching to reach for his wand.

She took a step back, as she saw the rage in his eyes and heard the venom in his voice. "Um, Sev-"she swallowed and took a breath "Severus, I would like to make an appointment with you, as you requested. It would be nice if we could get re-acquainted with each other." She paused and added on quickly, "I mean, nineteen years is a long time, there is a lot of catching up to do..." She wanted to say more, but realized that she was sounding rather pathetic, and that he was not nearly as interested in her as she was in him. With that realization, she felt herself blushing with embarrassment. Jaclyn looked away from him and then looked down the deserted hallway, "Erm, never mind," she said quickly. "I am sorry to have taken up anymore of your time, contact me if you want...no actually don't bother...Yes, do if you wish" she looked at him quickly and blushing even deeper now with each new idiotic utterance that came out of her mouth "I have to go" she said her voice quivering with emotion, she turned and ran down the hall covering her mouth with one hand and raising her skirt so she wouldn't trip over it as she fled with the other.

Severus stood in the doorway speechless; the foolhardiness of her to assume he would meet with her took him off guard. She may have forgotten what she did, and the results of her actions. But he and hundreds of others did not, nor would they ever. With that, he closed the door and went back to his potion, knowing full well she would not be back again that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were taking a rare walk outside, enjoying the mild weather. "Isn't it lovely Minerva, seeing the children enjoying themselves on such a lovely afternoon?" he smiled warmly as he looked up at some first year students who were practicing flying on their school issued booms.

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly as an errant student nearly clipped her right arm. "Yes Albus, just lovely" she said, obviously not amused. "How about we go the other way? This doesn't seem to be the safest route"

"Oh Minerva, you had to learn once, remember?" he said fondly, ignoring her obvious displeasure. He looked at her and waited for her to catch up with him. "I say, how about we cut the walk short and enter the castle through the greenhouse entrance?" he said, knowing she would welcome the suggestion.

"I should say so! Albus, you sometimes come up with the most outrageous ideas...like walking amongst first time fliers," She said with obvious relief in her voice. "But this one is probably the best of all your days. Come on, let's go." She hurried to catch up to him. Together, they walked up the grassy knoll that was in front of the greenhouse back entrance.

"I must get Filch to make a nice cobblestone pathway appear here...it would add to the aesthetics of the premises. Wouldn't you agree, Minerva?" he asked her as he opened the door with a wave of his hand and ushered her in.

"Yes, Albus, that's a charming idea" she said as she entered the green house. They walked through the glass enclosed structure, admiring the plants along the way and staying clear of the snapping pods of the overgrown Venus Fly Traps. "Shh...listen Albus, do you hear something?" she asked him as she stopped walking and cocked her ear to the direction of the sound.

"Aside from the snapping of these plants? No, I do not. Alas, the hearing isn't what it used to be," he answered wistfully and continued to walk through the tropically heated building. When Dumbledore reached a rose bush without any blooms, he bent over to smell them. "Ah, so delicately scented...Professor Sprout will surely win the 'School Blooms' contest once the blooms are out," he said to himself. Looking up, he noticed Professor McGonagall wasn't where he had left her. "Minerva? Where did you go?"

He looked around and finally spotted her green pointed hat, near the five foot tall sunflowers that stood perfectly erect like valiant soldiers. "Ah, there you are!" Meandering his way to her again, the old man made an extra effort to stay clear of the snapping pods of the overgrown Venus Fly Traps. When he met up with the elderly lady he saw that she wasn't alone. Sitting on the ground before her were five students; two boys and three girls.

The ringleader was undoubtedly the gangly blonde boy with the pale pointed face, Draco Malfoy. Draco was known as the school bully, and a spoiled one at that. His father, Lucius Malfoy, an active Death Eater with a considerable fortune, helped his son secure a position on the Slytherin Quidditch team by purchasing new top-of-the-line brooms for the entire team. On top of that, Draco's family owl would deliver candies and pastries to him every day without fail. "Mister Malfoy if you wouldn't mind explaining why the five of you are here, _unsupervised_, after hours?" Minerva asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot habitually as she surveyed the situation. In front of the students were holes in the earth and little piles of dirt all around them. A feisty authoritive female voice came from behind a table and started to come closer.

"Okay Mister Crabbe we are almost there, just a little further." Draco looked up to Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall and smirked smugly and sat back on his hands as he watched as a rather squat and portly lady rounded the corner.

"That's it Vincent, you're almost done. Good job as well...Hello Minerva, Albus...whoa Vincent!" she exclaimed as the brutish boy without a neck bumped in to her with the boxes he was carrying.

"Put them down gently, GENTLY, those bulbs are_ very_ picky and don't like being disheveled" Professor Sprout watched as the Slytherin did as he was told before finally turning to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. "What brings you in here on this lovely day?" she asked as she wiped her brow with her arm. The Headmaster chuckled and the Deputy Headmistress unfolded her arms and straightened her robes to hide the fact that she had made an incorrect assumption about the Slytherin group on the floor.

"Albus and I took a short cut from outside." She replied rather distractedly. "I see your Mandrakes are growing rather nicely..." she added, changing the subject. The Headmaster agreed and added a comment on the roses that he passed by earlier, after a few more pleasantries were exchanged, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall left Professor Sprout and Draco's group and headed for the exit.

Along the way, Professor Dumbledore couldn't resist reminding the Deputy Headmistress of her rush to judge, "You know Minerva; just because Severus has something against your house members does not mean you should join him by attacking his...and see, his aren't really as bad as they seem. Perhaps some of yours may also be a little more mischievous than you may want to admit. Isn't that right?" He questioned in a grandfatherly way, a tender smile crossing his lips.

"Stop it Albus, Let's get out of here... I have some work to do" she said rather humbly. The old man smiled, his light blue eyes sparkled behind his half-moon glasses and he put his hand on her back and walked with her out of the greenhouse into the castle corridor that led to the Grand Hall.


End file.
